Cold Evermore
by disfunctioned movements
Summary: Esme has three children; Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. She dies because a truck hits her... or does she? She is faced by an angel with three children of his own. What will she do? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I ONLY WISH!
1. Prologue

Prologue- Dead

"Rosy, I'll be there soon! I'm just about to get the car out of the shop. Tell Jasper and Edward to stop fighting." Esme paused, listening for her daughter's response. "Well tell them I told you to tell them to stop!" She wasn't usually this sharp with her children, but she was running late for her doctor's appointment. "Yes yes, well put one of them on the line."

"Edward! Mom wants to talk to you!"

Rosalie handed the phone to her younger brother and walked off.

"Hi mom. It isn't what Rose-"

"I don't care. Stop fighting, both of you." She paused. "I don't care who started it. You are all teenagers, stop acting like three year olds."

"Yes mom. Bye, see you later."

"Bye, I'm sorry I snapped at you." She smiled and snapped her phone shut.

She walked up to the mechanic's counter and said her name.

"Sign here Mrs."

"Miss," she corrected before signing and getting the keys to her Cadillac EcoJet.

She sped up, trying not to go too much over the speed limit. She got to her doctor's just in time but had to park across the street.

She started walking across when she heard the loud horn coming from a truck headed straight for her. The next thing she knew… she was staring into a blinding light with a beautiful voice guiding her out of the fog.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Angel

**Esme's POV**

"Hello? Miss Hale, hello?" a beautiful voice called from a distance.

I opened my eyes but was greeted by a bright light. I shut them quickly.

"Miss Hale? Are you okay?" the voice continued, probing to see if I was hurt.

"I'm… fine…" my voice cracked, a croak compared to the voice.

"Can you open your eyes?"

"No. The light is… too bright…"

"Alice, turn the lights down!" the voice called.

"Okay!" a hyper sounding, high pitched voice said.

"Try opening your eyes now Miss Hale."

I did. It was much better. "Please, call me Esme." I smiled at the pale angel sitting next to me. "What's your name?"

"He's Carlisle, I'm Alice! It's _so _nice to meet you!" A little energetic pixie danced over and gave me a hug.

"Hello Alice."

"Do you want me to go get Emmett and Karrie? Tell them that she woke up? Oh they'll be _so _happy!" she danced off before getting an answer.

"Hello Carlisle. That's funny," I said to myself. "I'm pretty sure my doctor's name was Carlisle Cullen." I smiled to myself. "Amazing, the people you meet in heaven. Can I ask you something though?"

"Yes, of course. Go right on ahead." Carlisle smiled.

"Are my children alright?"

"You have children?"

"Yes, well, one of them is mine at least. His father left when I was pregnant with Edward. And then I adopted Rosalie and Jasper. Such nice kids, even if they can't stop fighting." I smiled at the thought of them, bickering as usual. "So are they alright?"

"I'm sure they are fine. I'll have Alice go check on them, if you want."

"They're dead too?" my face suddenly fell.

"Who ever said you were dead?" he tilted his head sideways. "I'm sure someone as caring as you couldn't end up in hell."

"I'm not in hell silly!" She smiled. "I'm in heaven. But… you're telling me the truck didn't crush me?"

"It almost did. I… I saw you and ran to push you out of the way."

"Then can I see my children?"

"Of-"

"Carlisle, we have a problem." Alice was at the top of the stairs, her face somber.

"What is it Alice dear?"

"Her children were taken to the homeless shelter. Their house was burnt down."

"Are they alright?!" I asked, panicked.

"Oh, they are fine. Great actually. One met this girl named Bella…"

"Oh dear! I must go get them! And maybe even bring this Bella home also…"

I tried to stand but the angel put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll go get them. Alice why don't you show Esme up to one of the guest rooms and let her rest?"

"Okay Carlisle. See you soon!" she smiled and bounced up to me.

"The guest room's up this way…" she helped me up and I was barely on the bed when I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

_Where is mom…_ I looked over to the pretty brown haired, brown eyed girl. She was looking at me. I glanced away quickly, blushing.

"Ooo," Rosalie said. "Eddies got a crush!"

"Shut up Rosy-poo," I sneered.

"I wonder where mom is…" Jasper said, voicing my earlier thoughts.

A pale toe-head walked into the room.

When he came up to us he asked, "Are you Esme Hale's children?"

Rosalie- she is extremely full of herself- walked up to him and looked him over. "Who's asking?"

"Esme asked if I could take you to my place. She's resting right now."

"Is she okay?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, she suffered shock, though."

"From what?" my voice went up a note and my eyes widened.

"She… had a close encounter with a truck."

Our eyes and mouths opened.

"Well, since you guys are her children, I have one more thing to do." He smiled. "Can you go wait by the black Mercedes, please?"

Rosalie smiled. "Of course." And she grabbed Jasper and me by our shirts and dragged us out.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Excuse me miss," I called on the receptionist.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" she batted her eyes. Did she have something in them?

"Is there a girl named Bella here by any chance?"

"Why yes, Isabella Swan just arrived a month ago. Her father died of a heart attack after her mother committed suicide."

"Can you point her out to me? I'm also taking Esme Hale's children home with me. She's resting right now and I promised to take care of them."

"Okay. She's the pale, skinny brown haired girl in the corner." She pointed to a girl sitting alone on a bed in the corner.

"Thank you. Can you fill out the papers? I'll sign them while I go by."

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She smiled as I walked off.

"Excuse me, Bella?" Carlisle tapped her shoulder.

She cowered away from his touch and whispered, "Yes?"

"Would you like to get out of here?"

She nodded, her eyes welling up. "As long as you won't hurt me," she whispered, holding on to her arm.

"Of course I won't. I promise. Now come on and we'll get you a nice warm shower at my house.

"Thank you," she whispered and gathered her things. A suitcase. That was all she had.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and followed me like a beaten puppy finding a new owner.

I quickly signed my name on the paper and walked out with her trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, or else it wouldn't have selled.**

Chapter two- Meeting The Family

**Jasper's POV**

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," the pale man introduced himself.

"This is Jasper and Edward. I'm Rosalie." Rosalie smiled and turned to me. '_Do you think mom likes him?_' she mouthed. I just shrugged.

"My name's Bella," a whisper came from the front seat.

"Do you mind telling me your story Bella?" Carlisle asked carefully.

She looked sad, like a beaten puppy, sent out in hail.

"My mom killed herself when I was six. I was in the room when she did. She… cut her wrists and bled to death while I was taped to a chair, forced to watch." She blinked twice, trying to hold back tears.

"My father… he beat me. He… he raped me. I was his… his slave…" she continued in her extremely quiet voice.

"I… I couldn't take it anymore. I… didn't give him… his medicine when he needed it and… and he died… from a heart attack. I went out on… on the streets." Tears were running down her face.

"People… they were mean to me… on the streets…" I heard Edward growl, interrupting her story. "I went to… a homeless shelter and no one wanted me. The second… a guy took me and… he used me as… as a… sex toy." Her voice was cracking.

"I was thirteen… I got sent to… to six more shelters after killing him… I didn't mean to kill him… I called nine one one as soon as the knife hit his chest but… I… I was too late." Her voice faded off as she covered her face with her hands.

"I promise that no one will _touch _you while you're in my house. Not unless you want them to of course," Carlisle said threateningly.

She blinked hard and murmured, "thank you so much."

"We're here," he announced, showing us a large, mansion-like house. It was beautiful with a full side taken out. In its place was a huge window.

What was even more beautiful was the small, pixie of a girl with short, spiked black hair and a pale complexion.

"Hi! My name's Alice!" she smiled, her golden eyes sparkling. "You must be… Jasper and Rosalie. And Edward and Bella!" Alice smiled wider.

Bella looked awkward, shifting from foot to foot and falling. Edward caught her and quickly let go of her as soon as she was straightened.

"Come here! I'll show you to your rooms!" she waved her hands. "I hope you don't mind- Bella- if you share a room with me. Do you?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Okay. This is your room Rosalie, then Esme's, Edward's, mine and Bella's, Jasper's, Carlisle's study, Carlisle's room, and the bathrooms are down that hall, right here, and downstairs."

"Who's room is that?" Rosalie asked. "And that one?" she pointed to one across the hall from her own.

"That one across from your room is Emmett's and this one is Karrie's."

"Okay." She smiled and walked into her room.

"Bella, why don't you get settled in and then take a shower?" the beautiful pixie suggested. "We will go to the mall tomorrow." She smiled.

Bella nodded and disappeared into her room. Edward did the same, and Carlisle, to his study.

The pixie turned to me and smiled. "We'll be _great _friends." She tip-toed and kissed me on the cheek before twirling into her room, leaving me dazed.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I are going to be more than just friends… I smiled as I remembered the vision. And his blood… mm… good thing I hunted earlier.

"How is unpacking going Bella?"

She smiled. "Fine," she said quietly.

"Do you like to go clothes shopping at the mall?" I asked.

"I've never been clothes shopping," she admitted, taking out two men sized shirts, one pair of basketball shorts, and a couple pairs of worn out jeans.

"Never?!"

She shook her head and blushed.

"We'll have a great time then! Maybe Rosalie can come too." I rolled onto my bright blue bed. "We can get some Chinese food or maybe Italian or French…" I continued about the details. She unpacked a lot of books and only a few clothes.

"We could go to Hollister and Aeropostal and…"

"You don't have to do this for me…" she whispered.

"But it'll be _fun_!" I smiled at her feeble attempt to smile and please me. "And afterwards we can dress you up for Edward!"

She blushed deep burgundy. "He doesn't like me…"

"Of course he does silly!"

She shook her head but said nothing.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

She blushed darker and shook her head.

"Come on! I promise not to tell anyone!" I made a cross over my chest.

She shook her head more. "I don't want to talk about it… I… don't like him but… he seems… different… I don't know… how to explain… I feel… safe… around him I guess…" She bit her lip and made it bleed.

I sniffed the air… _blood!_ I turned with a quick, "I'm going to the bathroom," and walked out.

I ran into Jasper while holding my breath and when I let my breath go I was about to bite him as he steadied me.

"Alice!" Emmett stopped me. I smiled gratefully at him and said thanks to Jasper.

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

Bella walked out of our room then.

"I'm…"

"Go ahead and take a shower," I ushered her into the bathroom and showed her how to lock it.

"Thanks," she mumbled before locking the door.

Tomorrow is going to be a blast. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

_So, before I begin, I would like to say something. One of my reviewers asked who Karrie was. Well… she is just someone I randomly put in the story. Gives it a twist, you know? I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with her yet but a plan is forming… :)__ Oh, and yes, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Karrie are vampires. I guess I didn't really make that too obvious, did I? Oh well, enjoy._

Chapter Three- Tickle Fight

**Bella's POV**

The shower was nice. I relaxed when it hit my back.

When I got out I toweled and got dressed quickly. I don't know why, but I felt safer with Alice than on my own. It was odd, especially since there were so many people out there.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie smiled. "Would you like to borrow some of my clothes?"

"No thank you," I said, wishing I knew where Alice was.

"Okay! Well, I hope you two have fun on your shopping trip." She smiled, waved, and walked back into her room.

I squinted at the door, wondering what she was doing.

"What are you doing? Trying to use X-ray vision to see what Rose is doing? Knowing her, it involves Emmett." I jumped, turning and- while doing that- tripping. Of course.

"I'm so sorry!" Edward pulled me up and quickly let go. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's fine." I smiled shyly.

He smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Bella." He held out his hand.

I stared at it for a bit, wondering what to do. He was about to pull it away when I started hesitantly reaching forward. I grabbed his hand lightly and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two…"

His gaze held mine until we were both a bright red and Alice came in, tackling us into a group hug.

I immediately tried to push away but, realizing who it was, I hugged her back lightly, ignoring the feeling of wanting to push away as hard as I could.

Edward laughed tensely and crawled out from the hug.

"Hey! You aren't fair!" Alice pouted. I imagined her with a halo, horns holding it up.

She let go of me. I smiled as she crossed her arms and pushed her lip out more.

Edward rolled his eyes, but picked her up and hugged her. "Happy?" he asked, eyes glancing towards someone behind me, gleaming.

She grinned and hugged him. Then she started whining. "Put me down!" My face pulled into a frown. Why would she want down?

**Alice's POV**

"Let me goooo," I whined at Edward. Bella's face was pulled into a frown, as if in deep concentration.

"You were the one who wanted the hug," Edward reminded me, looking over my shoulder.

"Why don't you give Bella a hug? I'm sure she wants one…" I smiled at the shock on both of their faces. "Common, just put me _dowwnnnn_!"

He got an evil grin on his face. Oh no… I could see him twirling me onto my bed. I didn't want to act sick.

"Please please _please? _Pretty please with ice cream and chocolate and bananas and a ch… a dozen cherries on top!"

He raised his eyebrows. Then tried not to smile. He had to let me down before turning to Jasper. He started laughing extremely hard.

"Jas… Jasper… stop it!" he tried- unsuccessfully- to get away from Jasper. Jasper just smiled mischievously and walked closer to him, pushing him into Edward's room and tickling him until he said he was going to pee his pants. "Common Jasper!" Edward said as he chased Jasper down the stairs.

"Boys!" a motherly voice came from Esme's room before she walked out and called again down the stairs. "Edward Anthony Masen Hale! Jasper Whitlock Hale!"

"Yeah mom?" Edward had Jasper in a headlock before Jasper kicked his feet out from under him.

Edward rolled Jasper onto his back and started tickling _him_.

"Boys!" she called again. She wasn't angry. Amused, actually. "Stop this bickering. There are ladies here!" she smiled.

"I wouldn't call her a lady…" Edward glared teasingly at me.

He was like another brother to me. Teasing me.

"Why?"

"You are _too short_ little pixie."

"I like her height," Jasper put in.

"Of _course _you do." Edward smiled. He made kissy sounds.

"No, no, that's Rosalie and Emmett."

"No, Rosalie and Emmett…" Edward shook his head, then smiled.

"Now, boys…" Esme smiled. "They just met."

"Exactly," they said in unison.


	5. Chapter 4

_The last one I accidentally published before fixing it so here's the real thing. I'm sorry if you read it. It's just the entire story. Sorry again. Oh and here's where I started off._

_If you find Edward and Jasper in my closet… I __**did not **__steal them! They… The evil purple monkeys from the planet Bennett framed me! No, wait, the little elf demons from Caleb stole him from them and hid them in my closet… it's true… :`( snif._

Chapter 4- Alice's Promise

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett?" I propped myself up on a pillow. And before you ask, _we didn't even kiss_!

"Mmhmm?" he smiled at me again.

"Have you ever been in a home before?"

"Yeah, that's where Carlisle found me. I was gonna ask you the same thing…"

"Because it feels like we've met before?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Definite déjà vu."

"But… you see, the person I remember… he was dying… it was an incurable disease and then… then he… you vanished. I'm sure it was you. but you have golden eyes, not brown." I frowned.

"I… it's complicated. You see, Carlisle found me, dying. He… he saved me and I couldn't believe it. Rose, baby…"

"It _is _you!" I wrapped my arms around Emmett. "Em!"

He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead. "I'm… different now, though. I'm a…"

"Vampire." Someone opened and closed the door and I looked up to see Carlisle. He nodded to Emmett. "You are right; she has a right to know. Please, though, don't tell anyone else. We have to make sure the Volturi aren't coming and having more than one of you know…"

"I understand," I whispered, leaning against Emmett.

"Have you found Karrie yet? She seemed pretty upset I turned her down again."

"She's gone. That's why we need to be careful. Alice saw her with Aro… in a black robe."

"He's going to use her powers against us," Emmett hissed.

"What powers?" I asked.

"Alice can read the future. Karrie… she can… her powers can kill," Emmett's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, it's my fault, as usual."

"It isn't your fault, Emmett, no one saw this coming until it was too late." He frowned. "I must go now, thank you for keeping this secret from your family and Bella."

I just smiled. "It's fine."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Rose?" he wrapped his arms tenderly around me.

"Em, who's Karrie?"

"Carlisle changed her… she had a daughter. She tried to change her and killed her. She fell for me. I didn't feel the same way and she was still pestering me."

I snuggled into him closer.

**Emmett's PO**

When she snuggled closer I sighed happily. She was the one I was waiting for. All this time.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, I honestly don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No no, I'm fine here. Now get to sleep Bella."

I bit my lip and started counting to myself quietly.

I got to sixty-four when Alice asked, "Why are you counting?"

"I'm sorry; it's how I get to sleep."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

"Why is that?"

She said, "Listen," and we could hear murmuring from down the hall. "Emmett sleep talks…" she listened more intently. "And apparently so does Edward." She smiled.

I blushed, my eyes widening. "What is he saying?"

She held up her finger and crept off the couch.

She disappeared out the door and a minute later she slipped back in, silently laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you tomorrow at the mall."

I rolled my eyes and started counting again. Around one thousand I fell asleep.

I had a horrible nightmare about Charlie that night.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice's voice and tried to get to it.

"Bella!" there was a new voice, one I could recognize right away.

I struggled harder to wake up.

"Edward? Alice?" I opened my eyes. Thank you thank you _thank you_!

"Are you okay Bella? You were screaming, telling someone to get away… then you started screaming my and Edward's name once you heard us. You were telling us to help you."

Edward was looking at me worriedly.

I smiled, shaken but glad they were both here.

"Thank you for waking me up." I blushed, sure that I looked like a mess.

Edward looked behind me admiringly again. Why does he _do _that? And why do his emerald eyes shine so much? It's so… angelic.

I just realized I was staring at him. The blush was creeping down my neck as well as his.

"Bella, go get a shower and change into these. They're too big for me so it should fit." She handed me clothes and pushed me to the bathroom.

**Alice's POV**

Just as Bella was blushing more I decided to give her the clothes I bought for her last night while she was sleeping.

"Bella, go get a shower and change into these. They're too big for me so it should fit." I handed her the medium black skirt that would twirl attractively as well as a mildly revealing white tope as well as a black button-up.

I pushed her into the bathroom and turned to Edward.

"How much do you like her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you sleep talking." The blush was creeping up his face again. "How much?"

He shook his head.

I blanked out. I saw him touching her. I saw her waking up, crying. I got angry.

"How much?" Alice said through her teeth. "Would you hurt her? If you do… I swear… I _swear_!" she screamed.

"Alice!" Emmett was behind me, just as I was about to go and kill him. The bastard better not _touch_ her!

**Edward's POV**

What _are _they? I thought as soon as Emmett was right behind Alice in an instant.

"Alice! Alice calm down!" He turned her around. "You don't want to do this! Alice, come on!"

Her face was twisted in rage as she faced me. "I'll cut your fingers off if you dare to _think _about touching her!"

I took her warning seriously, seeing her face.

"Alice!" Carlisle shouted.


	6. Chapter 5

_As I have said before, I don't own Twilight, I only wish... Oh, and DON'T LET THE BLUE BANANAS TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! Enjoy..._

Chapter 5- Truths

**Alice's POV**

My head snapped up at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I overreacted," I mumbled.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw someone hurting her and he was the closest person right now. I'm sorry. They were much too small to be Edward. Smaller than me." That was one of my visions, one that I saw an hour or so ago.

"Jane, Alec," Carlisle whispered.

"No! Not yet! It can't be! It's too soon!"

"What are they talking about?"

"Carlisle?" I started.

"Yes, of course. They ought to know now." He nodded and sat on my bed, sighing.

"Ought to know what?" Bella asked.

"Should I get Rose?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "She found out on her own. She knew Emmett before and realized he is… different."

"Different how?"

"Ice cold skin, golden eyes, paler, not eating, harder- though not by much. Our eyes change to black but that's only when we get hungry."

I saw Edward shake his head.

"What Edward?" I asked him.

"There was this boy, Jacob Black I think his name was. He was telling us stories that his dad taught him before he died. I thought they were silly stories. Werewolves, vampires, pale-faces." He shook his head. "I thought he was just trying to scare us."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"He said they were tribe legends," he said.

Bella's eyes were still intrigued.

"He said they descended from werewolves. That they protected their land from the cold ones, the vampires."

Edward paused. "He said they were cold and even harder than ice and that their eyes changed colors, but from red to black…"

"Yes, there's a reason for that…"

"So it's true?"

He nodded. "We are vampires… but we hunt animals, not humans…" Carlisle stopped there for a second.

"Who are Jane and Alec?" Jasper asked, looking at me with endearing eyes still.

"They are different than us. They are part of the Volturi.

"They are coming to check on us. They heard rumors and well… we wanted to keep you safe so we didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," I said, looking at Jasper.

"It's fine." He smiled. "I… we don't mind."

Bella smiled slightly and nodded her head. Edward just smiled a little bit.

**Edward's POV**

They were talking about legends! And they're real… I guess I never expected less.

"It's fine." Jasper smiled. "I... we don't mind." I smiled. I looked over at Bella as she smiled and nodded.

She looked beautiful. So… angelic.

"Hey Edward?" Bella asked. I just realized her upper lip was a bit bigger than her bottom lip. It was cute.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why was Alice yelling at you? I think she said she'll cut your fingers off for some reason or another."

I blushed, the warmth spreading down my neck.

"Well…" I began.

**Alice's POV**

"Well…" Edward began.

"Hey Bella?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Would you like Karrie's old room? It's right across the hall." I pointed to her old room. "You could change the colors. I know you don't like pink."

She smiled slightly. "Please tell me?"

I looked at Edward apologetically, but told her. "I have visions. I saw a person- that was either Jane or Alec- and you were cowering in a corner. I just… took it out on the closest person. I didn't mean to cause a scene like that. I'm sorry." I looked at Edward apologetically again.

I paused for a bit, no one seemed to notice. "So would you like Karrie's old room? If so, can I redo it? I know exactly what you would like."

Bella smiled, probably amused by my idea of fun.

"I'll take that as a yes." I twirled. "Thanks Bella. I'm going to have so much fun!"

She laughed quietly. Jasper looked away from me and Edward just kept looking at her- like always. No one has heard her laugh except me before.

"Alice, you are odd, you know that?" she said in a normal voice. I could tell she was already pushing away her memories, replacing them. Carlisle and Esme are like the parents she never had. And Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are like her siblings. Edward was, of course, more than just a sibling to her.

"Of course I do, silly! I have to go and start on your new room." I smiled and jumped down the stairs. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Room Makeover

**Alice's POV**

I went to the store and got midnight blue and silver paint as well as beanbags those colors. I went to some more stores and got a mahogany desk and bookshelf, black laptop, a small silver light, and a spinning chair- dark blue. I got her some books she would like and some hangers to hang up her clothes we were going to get her.

I came back home with the things and took them in quietly, so Bella didn't notice.

Once they were hidden in Carlisle's study- with his permission I might add- I went straight to work painting over the hot pink walls. I did the walls in blue with one wall having silver circles overlapping on it and the trim in silver. Once I was done I waited for it to dry- impatiently. I realized I forgot a bed. How stupid of me! I drove back to one of the stores and got a mahogany bed set as well as a Serta mattress. When I got back home the paint _still _wasn't dry.

"Carlisle! How can I make the paint dry faster?" I complained. I knew there was nothing I couldn't do that I already haven't. I put three fans in there and turned them on full blast.

"Alice, be patient. There's nothing you can do now but wait." Carlisle was reading.

"But I've waited for, like twenty minutes already."

"A little longer and you can finish putting her room together."

"Fine." I started watching the paint dry. Such a bore.

"Finally!" I jumped up and ran into Carlisle's study, grabbing the beanbags, the laptop, and the light. I threw the beanbags in a corner while setting the light and laptop on them. I put the rest of the room together and it looked _perfect_!

"Bella!" I called, searching through the house.

"Yes?" she asked quietly from outside.

"I'm done! Do you want to see your new room?"

"If it'll make you happy." She smiled and put a bookmark in a book. "Go on ahead."

"You have to close your eyes!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea for me."

"I promise I won't let you fall. Now close them!" I smiled as she complied. I took her hand and led her up the stairs and into her new room.

"Open your eyes Bella."

"Is it terribly expensive?"

"The most expensive thing in here is a laptop. I don't care what you think, it's non-refundable. Come on, open your eyes."

She slowly did.

"Alice…" she started.

"Bella, I did this for fun and I'm not going to listen to any complaints about how I shouldn't have done this."

"Okay then…" she thought for a minute. "Thank you, though."

"Your welcome." I kissed her cheek quickly. "Now we have to go. Time for clothes shopping!" I smiled as she let me drag her out of the room and into my yellow porch.

"You know what…" I thought as I started the engine.

"If it's expensive I don't want to know."

"It wouldn't be the _most _expensive car Bella…"

"Why don't you give Edward or Jasper or Rosalie a car?"

"Well Emmett's got Rosalie's car already picked out, a red convertible, and I'm going to get Jasper a motorcycle… Carlisle will get Esme either a minivan or a dark purple or tan EcoJet, since her's got wrecked, towed, and is now a square. I know that I'm getting Edward a Volvo for his birthday, seeing as it's coming up. That means I need to get you a car!" I smiled at my geniosity (before you ask, I don't think it's a word. It just sounds like something Alice would say/think).

"You don't _need _to get me anything Alice."

"How about this, I want to and you are taking the fun out of it." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I was thinking midnight blue with silver interior. I know they're your favorite colors. Maybe an Aston Martin Vanquish?"

She gave me a puzzled look then shook her head. "I don't want to know."

"Okay, well we're here. The mall." I smiled. "Time for clothes shopping!"

_Sorry this chapter was short, but I'm planning on making some big things happen when they go shopping so I didn't want to add it to this one. Oh, and sorry pink lovers, but I can't have one of my characters- unless they are to be hated or insignificant or just like Alice- like pink. I have a phobia/ deep hatred of pink. Sorry again._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Shopping with Alice

_Sorry I haven't put much of anyone else in for a bit, but they will come in in this chapter so no worries, I won't abandon the rest of them for Alice and Bella._

**Bella's POV**

I expected shopping to be like in movies, but when is anything like in the movies? No, Alice took me to these horrible, pink and frilly stores and made me try on things she thought I looked cute in.

"Alice," I tried reasoning with her. But who could ever reason with Alice? "You can tell which clothes I don't like, why do you choose them?"

"Because you look so _beautiful_ in them Bella! Come on, you have to admit you didn't know you had curves hiding under those too-big shirts, did you?"

"What if I didn't care if I have _curves_ under my clothes? I'm sure other people don't."

"Bella, if you don't cooperate, I'm calling Carlisle and telling him to bring Edward and Rosalie."

"Why Edward and Rosalie?"

"Edward because you both like each other."

"Edward because I like him," I corrected her.

"Will you let me finish before you argue with me?" she paused. "And Rosalie so we can force you into clothes I know you'll hate."

"Alice! You are extremely unfair!"

"I'm calling." She dialed and was dancing away from me as I tried to take the phone.

"Hey Carlisle, can Edward and Rosalie come down here?"

She paused for what seemed like a millisecond. "Only Rosalie? Edward refused, hu?" she made a face.

"I guess she and Jasper will have to do then. Okay, thanks Carlisle."

"Please don't do this Alice.

"I'll let you buy whatever car you want for me if I get to choose the next store and what to try on for the rest of the time," I begged. Reasoning didn't work, but bribing might.

"No complaints?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Only a few?"

"One?"

"Four."

"One."

"Three."

"Two."

I nodded. "Two."

"Okay. Rosalie and Jasper are already on their way, though." She smiled.

"Will you keep up your half of the deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

"Okay! Where to next? We have an hour left before we have to get your car before the lot closes."

"I didn't think you meant today!"

"One more complaint."

"That wasn't a complaint; that was a surprise."

"Fine, you get that one for free. Now, where to?"

"Umm…" I looked around. "That store." I pointed out a Walden Books.

"We are here for clothes, not books."

I looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine, then pick out a clothes store."

I smiled. "Okay."

We went into Walden Books and we both got books, me complaining that she spent too much money on me. I didn't tell her what books I liked but she could see, so I didn't have a choice.

"Now?"

"That one," I said, pointing to a Hot Topic(the most awesome store EVER!!).

"Ah! There they are!" I saw Rosalie and Jasper looking for us by the food court.

"Are you going to tell them just to go back home?" I asked.

"No, we are going to do what I planned on doing."

"Alice, you promised!"

"I had my fingers crossed." She showed me her fingers, twisted them once, and then untwisted them. "And anyways, I can't be seen at Hot Topic!"

"Rosalie! Jasper! Over here!" she called out, grabbing my arm lightly.

"Alice!" I hissed as they came over.

"So, what did you guys want?"

"I needed help getting Bella to admit that she looks gorgeous in pink." Alice smiled at me.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Aeropostal? Or Holister?"

"I was thinking American Eagle." Alice looked away from me and at Jasper. "Sorry you had to come, your brother wouldn't. He apparently doesn't like shopping."

"That's fine." Jasper smiled at her. "I'm sure what you guys are going to do to Bella will torture her. I won't tell Edward."

"Wait!" Rosalie said.

"Of course we should get a camera!" Alice jumped at the opportunity.

I groaned. "As if what you're doing isn't torture enough!"

"Hey, you deserve it," Alice stated. "It's your own fault for trusting me so easily."

They made me try on ten different outfits, with heels, before I found out how to get away.

You want to know how I did it? I thought about burning Alice's clothes of course.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Alice?" She attracted the attention of bystanders.

"It's time to wrap up, we have to get to the car lot," she made up an excuse.

"Okay," I said, not eager to get a car, but eager to get out of here. I was led out by an eager Alice with arms full of shopping bags. Rosalie went home while Jasper rode with us, Alice telling him she was going to buy him a car as well.

"You really don't have to do this," he said.

"As I've told Bella, I want to do this…" she blanked out for a second.

"Don't you dare tell Edward what I'm getting him for his birthday, it's supposed to be a surprise," she warned. Man!

"Okay."

"We're here!" she smiled.

Alice picked out two cars for me to pick from. They were both the same price. The very _high _same price. She already got Jasper's motorcycle.

"Come on Bella, just choose one, or else I'll choose it for you."

"Okay… that one," I said, pointing to the midnight blue one instead of the baby blue convertible.

"I'm going to go pay. You have one more complaint. Do you want to use it?"

"Do you _have _to give me such and expensive car?" I whined, looking at her as if I expected her to cave.

"Yes, I did. Now, I have to get this car paid for. Are you going to come?"

"I'll just wait. Do we have to bring it home today?"

"You already lost both of your complaints on expenses. I'm not listening to anymore."

"Can we not bring it home?"

"Bella, if I have to I'll drive home in my car, run… no too many people… have _Edward _come back here with me and have him drive your car home with you in the front seat or you can suck it up and drive your car home, wasting all of the embarrassment."

"Fine," I huffed. I leaned against the car lightly. "But I'm not going to like it. I'm going to have a frown on my face the entire way."

"I'm fine with that. I'll be back in a few minutes with the keys. Wait here."

"I'm not going anywhere, Alice."

"Jasper, make sure Bella doesn't try to run off and hide."

"Alice, where am I going to go? I don't have a cell phone and even if I did who would I call?"

"Hmm… good point. Thanks for telling me your Christmas present." She smiled.

"Alice," I whined.

"No complaints."

"This is about something different and anyways, you broke your promise," I reminded her.

"So? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But three lefts do."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

When she got back she handed each of us a key and walked to her car.

"Just follow me and we'll be home soon."

I got into the car unwillingly and fiddled with the controls before going onto the road.

I had to go twice the speed I would normally go just to keep up with Alice. I could tell she was having fun, dodging through cars as I tried- with no avail- to keep up with her.

When we got home she unpacked all the stuff and ran it up to my room. I decided to put my car next to her turbo. There was a sheet covering a car in the back corner. I bet that was Edward's present.

I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. I decided to break this promise to Alice too.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to come in?" There was confusion on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you-"

"Bella!" Alice whined and yelled at the same time.

I rolled my eyes but ignored it. "That Alice got you a Volvo for your birthday."

He laughed. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, smiling. "She already got me a car and dozens of clothes that I'll probably never wear. Well…" I paused. "See you later?"

"Yeah… see you later."

"Yeah Alice?" I walked into my room carefully.

"Don't worry about it, I got you back." She smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Now you have no choice but to wear the clothes I bought you."

"Alice what did you do with my clothes?" I demanded.

"They are right in your closet Bella."

"Where are my normal clothes?"

"Here, I thought you might want to remember them so I collected the ashes and took pictures of them before I burned them." she handed me a container and a small stack of pictures.

"Alice I'm going to tear you apart!" I screamed.

I heard laughter coming from the hallway.

Emmett's head popped in. "Make sure you don't get the pieces near a fire if you don't want her dead."

He laughed when he looked what was in my hands, then popped out of my room.

I was just about to run into her room and throw all her clothes in the mud before setting them on fire when she disappeared. I knew she was headed into her room.

"You can't protect your clothes forever!" I called to her, throwing away the junk she gave me. I heard a booming laugh and then a growl coming from Alice's room.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Bella yelling at Alice and Alice growling when I thought it was time to intervene.

"Alice, come here!" I called. "Bella!"

Alice came in after Bella and I motioned for them to sit.

"What are you two yelling about?" I asked.

"Bella threatened to burn my clothes!" Alice said.

"Because you _did _burn _my _clothes!" Bella hissed back.

"Okay, okay, one at a time. Bella," I motioned for her to start off.

"Alice took me to the mall, we made a deal, she broke the deal, she got me a car, regardless of what I said, we came back here, I found out she burned all my clothes, I threatened to burn all of her clothes in return, and here we are."

I nodded my head and then motioned to Alice. "I took her clothes shopping, she was being difficult, Rosalie and I took her to American Eagle, we told her to try on some clothes, after that I picked out a car for her and a motorcycle for Jasper, even though they both said not to, we came back here, and she threatened to burn my clothes."

"I was not being difficult! I made you a deal and you accepted then you broke it!"

"People don't go book shopping when they're supposed to be clothes shopping!"

"Enough!" They both stared at me. "Alice, you are the one at fault here. Say sorry to Bella and Bella, please don't burn Alice's clothes or we won't here the end of it." Bella nodded. Alice was about to speak. "Don't complain Alice."

She pouted. "Sorry Bella."

"Now go play."

"Come on!" Alice smiled, obviously over their argument. "I'll go show you all the things on your computer!"

I laughed as she dragged Bella out of the room. So much for no one touching her.


	9. Chapter 8

_Someone was wondering why I chose the EcoJet as Esme's car. I just can picture her and Carlisle in it. Everyone has a temper and with Esme you can't really tell. I know it's not the best answer but it's the only one I can think of. Maybe… just maybe, someone other than me will get my twisted sense._

Chapter 8- Birthday!!

_**A month later…**_

**Edward's POV**

Please, don't find me. Please don't find me. I hid in a hollowed out trunk.

"Edward, I won't tell them where you are, I promise," I heard Bella's voice barely above a whisper, just like always.

I waited until she was close enough then I got up and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and fell.

"I'm sorry." I said as I put her back on her feet. She turned around and surprised me by giving me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" she whispered in my ear. We were both blushing scarlet by the time she let go.

I laughed. "Happy," I snorted. "Sure." Bella laughed- sounding like wind chimes- and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you like your birthday?"

"People get me things I don't deserve." I frowned.

"I got you something too…" she frowned.

I backtracked. "I'm glad for it but I don't see why they always spend so much money on me."

"Good thing I didn't spend any money on you then." She smiled.

"Thanks so much." I smiled. "Honestly, I'm glad you didn't."

She smiled, then was acting more awkward than usual.

She bit her lip so hard I thought it would fall off. I placed my hand on her cheek. "Stop trying to bite your lip off please," I said pleasantly.

"I was just thinking…"

"What?"

"I was wondering if I should give you your gift. You probably wouldn't like it…" her eyes shifted to looking at her feet.

"I promise I'll love it."

"No you won't."

"Even if it's horrible, it's the thought that counts and I'll love it no matter what."

She tiptoed and kissed me on the lips lightly. She looked at me timidly before doing it again, a little longer.

She smiled and leaned away. I was a bit dizzy when she said, "I'm sorry, that must've been horrible."

I kissed her cheek. "It was the best gift anyone could ever give me." I held her hand. "I swear on my books and life."

She smiled slightly. "We should get back to them before Alice comes and gets us," I said, keeping a hold of her hand. I led her back to the house.

"Hi! Happy birthday Edward!" Alice jumped up from the porch. She handed me a small, mound shaped object. "You already know what I got you," Alice sent a dirty look at Bella. "I hope you like it…"

**Bella's POV**

"Edward? I won't tell them where you are, I promise."

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around and tripped.

"I'm sorry," _he _said, helping me to my feet.

I turned to him and hugged him, seeing if he would take that well. "Happy birthday Edward!" I smiled, taking in his scent- unidentifiable but delicious.

He laughed darkly. "Happy," he snorted. "Sure." I laughed.

"Why don't you like your birthday?" I asked, perplexed.

"People get me things I don't deserve." Oh. I never thought of it like that. I guess it makes enough sense.

"I got you something too…" I said, glumly. I was hoping that he would like gifts.

"I'm glad for it, but I don't see why they spend so much money on me." I thought back to Alice's present. Makes sense.

"Good thing I didn't spend any money on you then."

"Thanks so much." He paused. "Honestly, I'm glad you didn't."

I looked down, biting my lip.

"Stop trying to bite your lip up please?" he asked me, placing his hand on my cheek. I blushed bright red.

"I was just thinking…"

"What?"

"I was wondering if I should give you my gift. You probably won't like it…" I frowned. He didn't like me, he wouldn't like it. I looked at my feet again. No, he won't like it.

"I promise I'll love it." He tried to get me to look at him.

"No you won't."

"Even if it's horrible, it's the thought that counts and I'll love it no matter what." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I tiptoed and kissed him lightly before I could stop myself. I looked up through my eyelashes before I kissed him again, a bit longer. When I was done I was extremely dizzy.

"I'm sorry, that must've been horrible."

He kissed my cheek, sending a rush of color to it. "It was the best present anyone could _ever _give me." He kissed my hand and my legs felt like jelly. "I swear on my books… and life."

He looked at me before saying, "We should get back before Alice comes and gets us." I blushed when he said _us_.

He led me back to the house where Alice was sitting excitedly on the porch. "Happy birthday Edward!" She handed him the keys, expertly wrapped. "You already know what I got you," she said, looking jokingly furious at me. "I hope you like it. I'm sure I can't beat Bella's present." We both blushed. "I told you he'd like it. I told you he likes you." She looked at me.

I shook my head. It was still a mystery to me _why _he liked me.

**Alice's POV**

_Bella was cowering behind Edward. She whimpered, "Don't hurt him…" before I saw Jane with an evil glint in her eyes._

_Edward was on the ground now, twitching, not daring to make a sound. Bella was crying. "No Edward! No," she collapsed next to him._

_"Now it's your turn, Alec. Be a dear and keep him there."_

_Alec came and took over for Edward. Jane turned to Bella. She frowned after awhile. Why wasn't she attacking?_

_"Jane?" Alec asked._

_"You try her, I'll go back to him." She looked at Edward again and he arched his back._

_His teeth clamped together and he hissed lowly. "Edward!" Alec was focusing on her, but she ignored him. "Stop!" she screeched. "Stop hurting him!" She stepped in front of him. He got up carefully._

_"Bella?" he whispered._

_"Edward!" she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek._

I snapped out of my vision. "Amazing," I murmured.

"What Alice?" Jasper was looking at me worriedly.

"Oh!" I didn't notice him there. "I have to go talk to Carlisle. I'll be right back." I kissed his lips quickly and ran upstairs.

"Carlisle?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in Alice."

"I have something to tell you…" I started. How to begin?

_I don't care if I'm mean so go ahead and send your nasty reviews._


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay, a few questions to answer. Yes, they all know they're vampires, if you want to know if they all turn into vampires, keep reading, and their ages are the same in the book. They're just in a different setting and have a different life story. Oh, and thanks so much for all the good reviews. I was expecting bad ones seeing as I'm a horrid writer, and I haven't gotten any yet… how odd. Oh well, back to the story._

Chapter 9- Bella's Gift

_(Yes, I'm pretty sure you can guess what this chapter is going to be about.)_

"What's that?" I was still silent. "I'm not a bloody(I'm watching Harry Potter right now) mind ready, Alice. Just tell me what it is."

"It's about Bella. I had a vision about her and Edward and-"

"If it's about them being together…"

"No! You couldn't be more off. It was about them, Jane and Alec. Please don't interrupt," I said before he opened his mouth.

He nodded. "Jane was hurting Edward and Bella was yelling so Alec turned to Edward and Jane focused on Bella. She couldn't do it so she and Alec switched people. Bella walked in front of Edward and neither of them could affect her. What do you think?"

"I think…" he started. "That we need to talk to Bella."

"I'll go get her," I said before hurrying off.

"Bella?" Bella?" I looked in her room. Edward was sitting on her bed with her. They were reading.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"Carlisle wants to see you for a moment."

She bit her lip but nodded. "Okay…"

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" Alice came into my room.

"Yes?" I said as soon as I finished the sentence.

"Carlisle wants to see you for a moment." Oh no, am I in trouble?

I bit my lip. I closed my eyes and nodded. I'll have to face the music sometime. "Okay…"

"I'll have her right back Edward," Alice promised. He was about to get up.

"Go on and stay, I'll be right back," I promised, as if Alice's promise didn't do the job. I smiled quickly before darting after Alice.

I couldn't catch up with Alice to ask what was wrong so I ended up standing outside of Carlisle's office awkwardly, wondering what I should doNext Chapter, Unexpected Visitor.

.

"Bella, come in." Of course, vampire senses.

I walked in and hesitantly closed the door.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I didn't mean to hon-"

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella dear. You just have an…"

"Hey Bella?" Alice interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I can see the future?" I nodded. "Well, I have to say that you have an amazing gift!"

"As a vampire?" I was confused.

"No silly! You're human!" She giggled. "You aren't affected by Jane or Alec! It's amazing, really…" she smiled widely.

I smiled back, hoping it looked genuine. I wanted to go back to Edward and to be able to look at him, touch him possibly.

"Go on Bella," Alice said, smiling at my apparent lack of interest. "Go back to Edward."

I smiled gratefully and walked out the door.

I walked into my room and Edward looked up, giving me a beautiful crooked smile- and honestly dazing me for a moment.

"Hi," he said.

I smiled, trying not to shake my head. "Hi." I sat down next to him but didn't pick up my book. He put his down.

"Bella?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" I asked, breathless.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked. I was surprised. Why would he want to know anything about me?

"Umm… it changes from day to day."

"What is it today?" he asked, his eyes curious.

"Umm… probably dark blue. You?"

"Silver." He smiled. "What about your favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald," I said before I thought about it. I was looking into his bright green eyes and realized my favorite gemstone was garnet.

I didn't realize I was blushing until he hesitantly reached his hand up to put his hand on my cheek lightly. I leaned into it.

"Yours?" I whispered.

"Topaz."

"Why?" I asked.

"It was my sister's favorite when she was alive." He smiled solemnly.

"Rosalie?"

"No, Andrea." He smiled weakly. "She died in a car accident when she was six."

"I'm sorry…"

"She was innocent and there was a drunk driver…" His jaw clenched.

I moved away, gathering courage. I slowly hugged him lightly.

He stiffened. Apparently my hug was unexpected and I tried to move away but he lightly wrapped his arms around me. After a few minutes we both let go awkwardly.

"She shouldn't have died," I murmured, placing my hand lightly on his cheek.

He smiled and placed his hand over mine. "A lot of things that happen shouldn't."


	11. Chapter 10

_Before I start writing, THE BLUE BANANAS WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! There, I'm glad I got that out of my system._

_Beginning of school year_

Chapter 10- Unexpected Visitor

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Alice was shaking me, trying to get me up.

"Alice, I'm up, just… wait a minute." I knew she was planning Bella Barbie, like every morning for the past week.

"Hurry up Bella. You need to take a shower so-"

"Alice," I moaned, cutting her off. "I don't want you to play Bella Barbie with me."

"It's the first day of school though!" I knew she was going to use the puppy dog eyes on me so I kept my eyes closed.

"I don't care Ali!"

"But Bella," she said. I made the mistake of opening my eyes. "Bella, if you don't get in the shower now, I'll give you a shower myself."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, forgetting my clothes.

"Bella!" Alice knocked on the door when I was done with my shower.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Put these clothes on, quickly. Come on." She snapped her fingers and I closed the door after rolling my eyes at her.

She chose a dark pair of skinny jeans and a low cut- dangerously low cut- midnight blue shirt, to match Edward probably. The shirt had black designs cutting across it and around my back.

"Alice-" I started, walking out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful, now come into my room." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. I got used to her doing this, though part of me still wanted to shy away.

"Ali…" I shook my head.

She didn't pay attention to me. She just rambled on while putting makeup on me.

"I don't know how I'm _ever _going to get this scar covered up," she whined. I almost forgot about the scar on my left cheek from Charlie… and the burn on my ankle and foot from James…

"Ali…" I started again, this time to tell her not to bring that up.

"I'm sorry Bella. There," she brushed her hands off and looked at me appraisingly. "Perfect."

I didn't look at myself in the mirror. She only put lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow on me today.

"Yeah yeah. Perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"Now it's time for you to eat before we go to school. Oh this is going to be so much _fun_!"

"Oh joy." Forks High School. I just hoped it would be better than my other schools.

"Everyone, I introduce…" Alice started. I walked down the stairs before she could say anything else. I was anxious to see Edward, like always.

"Bella," she finished lamely.

Edward smiled and patted the seat next to him while Alice went to sit on Jasper's lap. She didn't need to, there was an empty chair right next to him.

"Who wants pancakes!?" Esme called as she brought a _huge _pile of them for us.

"Thanks mom," Edward said, grabbing a plate for me as well as himself.

"Thanks Ms. Hale," I said a fraction of a second after him.

"Please Bella, call me Esme." She smiled. "I hope you guys enjoy. I'm headed off to work."

"You got a job?" Rosalie asked, taking only one pancake.

"Carlisle offered me a job as a nurses position." She blushed when she said his name.

"Oooo," Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie said together.

She smiled. "Bye. Love you. Be good at school."

"But mom…" Emmett whined teasingly. Over the past few months he got into the habit of calling Esme mom and me his sister, as well as Jasper and Edward as his brothers.

She shook her head and went out to Carlisle to ride to work with him.

After we were all done and piled into Emmett's monster jeep and Edward's Volvo- Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I in his Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett in his jeep- and headed to school.

Everyone stared as we all climbed out of the vehicles. I heard whispering like, "Who are with the Cullens?" and rumors like, "I heard Dr. Cullen adopted Ms. Hale's kids 'cause she beat them." Edward growled at that one.

People were spreading rumors about me, as well.

"I heard they found her doing drugs on the street and she went into a coma." And people were saying things like, "I'd like to get into her pants," about Rosalie, Alice, and me.

The answer to that was either, "Naw dude, she's with Emmett," or "The pixie? Don't waste your time, she is with Jasper," or "Do you want Edward Hale to beat the shit outa you?"

There were also comments about girls wanting the guys as well. Like, "Oh my god,-insert one of the guy's names here- he is _so _dreamy."

Edward took my hand lightly while Alice was twirling with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were in full make-out mode.

"Okay, off to class. You two Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, come on," the principle hurried us to our classes.

Emmett and Rosalie broke apart except for their arms around each others' waist.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"Umm…" I shuffled some papers around. "English."

"Awesome, we have the same class." He smiled.

"Isabella Swan?" the teacher asked.

"Bella." I nodded.

He hesitated. "You can… um, sit anywhere you want…"

"Thank you Mr. Ezekiel."

He nodded and took to writing on the white board. I sat next to Edward who smiled and handed me a book.

'Thanks,' I mouthed.

I had all of my classes with Edward but two- both with Alice instead.

In reading she had a glazed over look that I knew all too well for a bit. I kicked her seat and she stiffened.

I passed her a note.

What happened? It said.

An Unexpected visitor is coming soon. I'm sorry. she wrote quickly.

Explain. I demanded.

'Later,' she mouthed. I nodded.

_Sorry this chapter was so short but if I didn't then this chapter would be probably about ten pages._


	12. Chapter 11

_I've finally answered a question a lot of people have been asking... partially at least. Well here it goes. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 11- No Edward!

**Alice's POV**

I need to talk to Carlisle.

I was heading out of reading to lunch with Bella

"Alice?" she whispered.

I shook my head and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Lunch room?" she asked, pointing to two big doors. I nodded and headed inside.

Her face lit up when she saw Edward. Jasper was sitting two seats away from him so we could each sit there. He smiled.

"Hey," a voice behind us made Bella spin around. Before she could trip I held out my arms and caught her when she did.

"Umm… hi," she said.

"Go away Laurent," I hissed.

"Why should I Alice dear?" he bent down and tried to kiss me. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back with human strength.

"I said go _away _Laurent. I told you no every single time you asked me out. I have a boyfriend now. _Leave. Me. Alone_." I spun around and took a willing Bella to our seats.

"Why was Laurent James trying to kiss you?" Jasper asked with an angry glint in his eye.

"He's always tried to go out with me and I told him no, _again."_ I was tempted to go back there and crush his too-thick skull.

I saw brief flashes of Laurent's future. "Don't worry about it Jazz. I don't want you to get in trouble." I took his hand and kissed his cheek.

He nodded, probably trying to get those thoughts out of his head for me.

"Thanks," I smiled. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "Guys would you stop making out in the lunch room."

They broke away and said at nearly the same time, "Better than in the class room."

We all agreed, but still told them to get a room.

"Well, if we need to get a room, you need to get off of Jazzy's lap."

I huffed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No," I pouted.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Why would I ever let her do that?"

Bella rolled her eyes as Edward shook his head.

"Well I can honestly say that you need to get a room without any comment," she said, "So get a room." She smiled and took Edwards hand lightly.

They just smiled and kissed deeper, after sticking out their tongues I might add.

"Lunch is over, guys. You need to get your tongues out of each others' mouth now."

"Yeah yeah," Emmett muttered as Rosalie broke away.

"Anyways, we need to go and talk to Carlisle."

"Skipping school?" Rosalie said, eyeing me oddly. "You don't seem like that kind of person."

"Yeah, I know I know. We need to though and we need to hurry. They are coming tonight and we need to warn Carlisle before then."

"They?" Emmett asked. "Which they this time?"

"You'll find out with everyone else. Now come on." I led them out of the lunch room.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, I can drive perfectly well…" I started. Of course, she didn't listen to me. She was too busy speeding down the street.

"But you don't drive like me," she said with a smile and pressed the gas harder. It went over a hundred and ten… fifteen…

"Anyways," she said, taking my eyes off of the speedometer. "I drive funner." She smiled. (another Alicey word that may or may not be real).

I rolled my eyes but looked over at Bella, who looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I whispered.

She looked away from the window and nodded. "Alice if you don't slow down we'll turn into a Volvo pretzel(not the exact words, but yes, I took this from twilight). "And you'll be the only one able to walk away."

"I won't crash Bella." She rolled her eyes and looked at us.

Bella closed her eyes and I hesitantly pulled her closer. She wrapped her arm around me and buried her face in my chest.

"Bella we're here," I whispered to her, shaking her awake lightly.

She opened her eyes and they looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you…"

I wanted to tell her I would let her fall asleep on me every single day if she could but I didn't want to freak her out. "It's fine. I don't mind." I under exaggerated.

She smiled and let me help her out of the car.

"Why are you guys home?" Carlisle asked, opening the door for us.

"Alice saw someone coming an wouldn't tell us unless we were with you," Emmett explained.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Sit down?" she asked.

"'Course Ali," Bella said, smiling slightly at the nickname only she was allowed to call Alice.

Once we sat down Alice sighed and leaned into Jasper. "The Denali are coming and… they were thirsty. They thought that since our house was more… secluded they could stop themselves. The Volturi took away their feeding grounds and no animals come roaming on their property but Cacius was determined to undermine their control." She looked at Carlisle after saying this.

Everyone was silent. "They'll be here soon and they will be hungry…" Alice whispered, burying her spiky head into Jasper's chest.

"Well…" Carlisle said, taking control of the situation. "We have to get them-" there was a knock on the door.

"They're here," Alice whimpered.

"And they're hungry," Emmett hissed, moving slightly so Rosalie was behind his back.

"I'll be right back," Carlisle said. "I have to go get Esme before she tries greeting our… guests." He ran upstairs so fast he was a blur.

"No, no no no," Alice whimpered more. Jasper pulled her closer.

Bella leaned against me, hiding her face in my chest again.

"Not. Again," Emmett said- actually yelled would be more accurate. "Fuck."

Rosalie turned him to her and, instead of doing what they would normally do, just looked into his eyes, as he hers.

I just realized Rosalie's eyes were brimming with tears and my shirt was getting wet. I couldn't cry though. My eyes for some reason wouldn't let me. I rubbed Bella's back carefully.

They walked in after half a second of knocking and ran into this room Alice hissed while Emmett growled but then the strawberry blond one turned to us and grimaced.

I hid Bella behind my back. I didn't know what else to do when I saw her run towards us. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder where she bit and then she was pulled off of me by either Alice or Emmett.

I couldn't tell. There was a searing pain like my shoulder was on fire. I didn't scream though. No matter how much I wanted to I didn't want to egg them on.

"Edward no!" Alice screamed as I closed my eyes. Bella was crying more, telling me not to fall asleep.

"But I'm so… tired." And then I drifted, despite the pain, into an experience that would change my life forever, I soon found out.


	13. Chapter 12

_Sorry I have'nt updated in a while... well it seems a while to me so... Yeah here it goes._

Chapter 12- Being a Vampire can Kill

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to a blinding light and a burning in my throat. Though it was better than the burning throughout my entire body it hurt.

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice came out from a mist. I smelled something extremely appetizing and opened my eyes.

The first thing I heard was Bella gasp, then her heartbeat quicken. I smelled the appetizing food again and looked to see where it was coming from.

Bella brushed her hand across my face, a worried line creasing her forehead. I smelled it again, closer. My mouth was watering, with something my mind automatically told me was venom.

"Bella, dear. I'd get out of the way," Carlisle cautioned her. when she moved the scent drifted away. My face fell.

"What did Bella have? It smelled delicious," I said, my voice similar, yet different.

"Edward, she didn't have anything…" Carlisle said, his voice louder than normal.

"Then what was that smell?" I opened my eyes wide.

"That was Bella." He smiled. "I know you're probably hungry… or thirsty I should say." I nodded.

"Well, I'll have Emmett go hunting with you."

"I want what Bella had," I said, still oblivious to what I had become.

He shook his head. "Emmett, Alice?"

They were up here in a flash. "Alice, is Tanya better?"

"They all have fed now." She looked apologetically at me.

"Good. Emmett, can you go take Edward hunting?"

"Sure. Come on bro," he smiled and helped me up. He opened the window and gestured to tell me, me first. I looked at him skeptically.

"It's easy, I promise, just kinda… jump." He jumped out the window and landed gracefully.

"I don't think I can do that…" I started. "I'm only human…"

"But you aren't anymore Edward," Alice explained, "You're a vampire."

My eyes widened but I quickly regained control. "Okay…" I jumped just like Emmett said. It _was_ easy.

"Come on and try and keep up!" Emmett boomed as he raced into the trees. I easily caught up with him and jumped on his back, making him fall to the ground. I jumped back off and sat down on a rock.

"I thought we were supposed to be hunting," I reminded him.

"Okay then…" he sniffed the air. "That-a-way," he said, pointing east.

I jumped up and raced past him. I smelled something that smelled good but not as good as Bella. I drank from the lion, draining it completely.

"You done?" Emmett asked, throwing aside his second deer.

I nodded, but then smelled something odd.

"What is that smell?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "It's really weird."

"Eddie?" Emmett asked, eyebrows raised. "Does it smell good?"

"Not exactly just… different." I shrugged.

"You know what for a new born vamp you sure are weird. Let's go back to the house."

"Okay," I nodded. "Race you!" And with that we sped off.

**Alice's POV**

The boys were back and talking to Carlisle in the study while I made sure Tanya was sorry for what she did to Edward.

"How could you do that Tanya? Are you so… idiotic? So blond? You could have _killed _him! Why did you even… Why didn't you think before you attacked him? He is part of our family! What would've happened if he died? Hu, Tanya?" I pointed my finger at her chest.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she murmured, unlike her usual cocky self.

"The others held onto their control, Tanya! You are their leader and they did better at holding onto their control than you did!" I shook my head. "I am utterly _disgusted _with you, do you realize that? You could've broken Bella's heart and Esme's and Rosalie and Jasper's too! And that would've broken all our hearts! If I hadn't stopped you…"

"Would you shut up? I realize what I did was out of line but Karrie said that you guys needed us to visit and that there wouldn't be any humans around and so when the Volturi took away our lands… Karrie said to visit whenever! She said it was an open invitation!" Some of her usual cocky self came shining through.

Of course, Karrie. I rolled my eyes. "She isn't with us anymore."

"What do you mean? We just saw her a few months ago."

"She. Is. Not. With. Us. Anymore." I had to make sure she understood.

"She left because she was extremely stupid like you usually are. But I didn't think that even _you_ would be stupid enough to believe that she was still with us when she wasn't anywhere _near _us!"

"Alice?" Bella's voice came from the couch. I didn't realize she was sitting there.

"Yeah Bella?" I sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her.

"Is Edward okay?"

I smiled. "He's fine."

"Why were you guys fighting then? About Edward." She said the last thing as a statement, not a question.

"Because she's extremely stupid and knows better." I scolded Tanya at the same time explaining to Bella.

"Is he a vampire?" she said in her usual extremely quiet voice.

I paused and then nodded. "Yes," I whispered.

She closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek before Edward tapped my shoulder. I got up, letting him take my place.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair, kissing it.

**Bella's POV**

Don't cry, don't cry. It was all I could think about when Alice answered yes to my question. I already knew but… having it said felt like it was final. I closed my eyes, willing them to stop the buildup of tears. After one tear slid silently down my cheek Alice's cold, but small, arms were replaced by longer ones, just as cold. A few more tears escaped their prison.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he murmured into my hair. It felt so good. Especially when he kissed it.

I leaned into him lightly. "It's not your fault. You don't need to say sorry." I hugged him.

He leaned down, pressing his cheek lightly against the top of my head.

"It is my fault. I _am _sorry." he caressed my cheek.

I grimaced and looked up at him. My breath didn't catch at the bright crimson eyes this time. I was getting frustrated with him, but that was a hard thing to do, seeing as he was perfect as ever. Maybe even more so.

I shook my head. "Don't say that Edward." I untangled with him but sat in his lap. "You aren't allowed to!" I scolded him, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

He rubbed my back. "Sorry for saying sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I shuddered.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"If you say sorry, I'll take Bella away from you," Alice warned.

"Don't say sorry," I whispered.

He laughed. "I won't say… that word."

"Good." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want to play Bella Barbie."

"Alice," I whined.

"Pleaseplease_pleasePLEASE_!!!!"

"No." I cuddled into Edward's chest. He held me there protectively and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Belllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(I know I got a little crazy on the l's and a's)" Alice whined.

I covered my ears.

After a bit, Edward pried my fingers off my ears. "She's gone Bella, don't worry."

"Thanks Edward." I jumped up when my stomach grumbled. "Sorry." I smiled apologetically.

"Time to eat? What do you want?"

"I dunno… cereal?"

"Kookie Krisps?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

**Edward's POV**

She smelled so… _good._


	14. Chapter 13

_A review gave me the idea…_

Chapter 13- The Flirting Stops Now

A week and three breakfast bowls of Kookie Krisps later…

**Edward's POV**

Tanya was hovering over me _again_.

"Tanya get away from me." I pushed her off of me just to have her climb back on my bed. I closed my book.

"Oh, common Eddie baby, you know you want me," she said with what she probably thought was a seductive voice.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I growled. "Or I will hit you in the head with a baseball bat as hard as I can(here the review comes in. Thanks XUsAgIxXkIX!) and hope your head flies into the ocean."

"Eddie," she growled playfully. "You know you want me." She tried to kiss me.

"Fuck!" I pushed her off of me again, getting up so she couldn't get back on me. "Get the fuck away!"

"Alice!" I growled. "Get out of my way."

"Much as I'd like to see you dismember and burn Tanya it probably isn't in your best interests." She didn't move from my way.

I rolled my eyes.

_Carlisle will kill you if you do Edward, come on!_ She thought.

"Yeah yeah." I dropped to the floor and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Thanks," she said. "Now go find Bella before Tanya finds you again."

I smiled. She knew I would want to do that. "Bye Alice."

"Tell Bell I said hi."

"Sure Ali." I smiled when she smacked the back of my head.

_Yes, I realize this was a short chapter. I have a quick question. Would you like to me to write short chapters often or longer chapters less often? Well, that's all. I hope you enjoyed._


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. The computer pooped out. It still isn't working, I have to use my dad's. I decided, from my reveiws to do both, like I've been doing. I hope you enjoy. This is a fairly short chapter._

Chapter 14-Rumors

The next school day

**Jasper's POV**

I smiled as Alice came to sit on my lap, opening my arms for the beautiful pixie. She kissed my lips quickly, leaving a burning fire sensation that felt good in a way.

"So what do you want breakfast?" she asked, turning to me.

"Hm… I dunno… I think I want pixie for breakfast, you?" I smiled as her lips were about to touch mine.

"Woo! Go Jasper!" Emmett cheered.

"Go away," I murmured against her lips.

She pulled away lightly, knowing I needed actual food- my stomach gave me away- and air.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, rephrasing the question.

"I want pancakes," Rose said, twirling in with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I shrugged. "Pancakes are fine."

"Waffles it is then," she said to make Rose angry.

"No, pancakes are different than waffles," she started. I already have heard _this _speech once so I zoned out.

"Hey Jazzy, you still want your pancakes?" she set them in front of me before sitting on my lap.

"Mmm… smells delicious. Perfect… for a girl who can't eat human food."

"We can eat it. I like some it actually, unlike Emmett. He thinks it tastes horrible."

"And what do you like?"

"Hmm… well I like black coffee with lots of sugar… bananas with chocolate… chocolate strawberries… and cauliflower." She smiled.

"That's a lot coming from a vampire." I smiled.

"That's 'cuz I'm spechul," she said, smiling right back. "Now eat," she ordered.

I took a bite. "Wow Alice these are horrible. Let me take the rest and dispose of them in my stomach." I smiled.

"Funny. Now hurry up or we'll be late for school. I'll be right back. Finish eating."

**Alice's POV**

_Edward!_ "Bella! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Yeah yeah," I heard her reply in the distance. I ran to them.

"You know I don't mind if you guys were kissing continue."

"We weren't kissing."

"We were talking."

"About…" I raised my eyebrows. Nothing in the future.

"Random things- favorite colors, you know," Bella lied.

I let it go. "Well hurry up then, or we'll be late!"

"Common Bella! Just your makeup? Just your clothes? Please!"

"No Alice, I'm ready for school, now come on."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah Ali?"

"Don't listen to rumors."

"What did you see?"

"Just don't listen to them. Promise?"

She nodded.

"Good."

**Bella's POV**

Once we got to school Alice looked around suspiciously.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing nothing." She shook her head.

By lunchtime I know why Ali told me to ignore rumors. It's not really believable, anyways. Lauren going out with Edward? Come on. I know I'm not pretty, but I know Edward doesn't like whores.

"Bella?" Edward asked, taking my hand.

"Yes Edward?"

"You don't believe the rumors, do you?" he seemed really nervous.

I shook my head. "No, should I?"

"No! I mean, of course not. I just wanted to make sure."

"Hey Edward," Lauren's nasally voice said behind us.

"Leave us alone Lauren," he said, staring at me.

"Oh common, you know you want me."

"I know I don't. Go _away_."

"Edward…" she kissed his cheek. He pushed her away. "Common. Dump the trash and come here."

"I. Said. Leave. _Now_." He pushed her away again.

She frowned. "Why do even like _her_?"

"She is perfect." He kissed my cheek softly. "Now, I don't want to have to ask again-"

"I'm leaving I'm leaving." She walked away. I just realized a hush went around the cafeteria before Ali started talking nonstop.

"Thanks Edward."

"For what?"

"Choosing me." I kissed his cheek.

"The obvious choice." He rolled his eyes.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Arrival

_A Month Later_

Emmett's POV

"Rose! Emmett! Stop, we have guests coming soon and we need to clean!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Rose yelled, standing up quickly.

"Race you?"

"Naw, I'll just walk." And so she did. Extremely slowly.

"Can I carry you?" I asked, planning on doing it anyways.

She rolled her eyes. I held my arms out and gave her the puppy dog face, knowing she couldn't resist it's all-mighty power.

"If you go too fast I'll start screaming," she warned.

I smiled and picked her up.

"Emmett," she said as soon as she realized what she just agreed to.

"Too late," I said and slid down the staircase railing.

"Emmett!" she screamed.

"Just having fun." I tried to kiss her but she dodged.

"Nu-uh. No way Jose."

"Is this Jose someone I should be worried about?" I asked.

She slapped my arm lightly. "Shut up you big teddy bear."

"If I'm a big teddy bear than will you kiss me?" I pouted again.

"Nope."

"Why not," I whined.

"'Cause you're a tease of a big teddy bear. You do what you aren't supposed to."

"I'll be good, I promise," I gave her the puppy dog face again. "I'll be a good big ol' teddy bear."

"One kiss, then we have to help out." She held up her first finger.

_Bella's POV_

"Edward, can you help me down?" I asked when Ali accidently- or maybe on purpose, with her you never know- took the _tall _chair I used to get up to put the stuff away.

"Sure love." He smiled and helped me down with ease. "Now go tell Alice to give you the chair back." He kissed my cheek and continued to sweep the kitchen.

"Okay." I smiled and when I turned to walk where Ali went I tripped. Edward caught me, as usual.

"Be careful love. We don't want you hurt," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Sorry," he whispered again.

"What is it with you and sorry?"

"Habit. Just like you chewing your lip off. I wish you wouldn't do that." He smoothed my lip out.

"Sorry," I said. "I should get back to cleaning. As should you," I said, motioning to the discarded dust pan and broom.

"Should doesn't mean will." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean won't either." I smiled and wiggled my way out. "I need to go see Alice."

"She's in the living room." He picked the broom and began sweeping again. "With Jasper, be warned."

"Warning accepted. Thanks." I kissed his cheek and headed off.

"Ali, before I come in I'm going to give you a chance to get off of Jasper."

"I'm ready. Come on in."

"Okay." I walked in. "Why did you all of the sudden decide to take that chair away?"

"You can relax for now. We're almost done."

"Okay, you still haven't answered my-" the door slamming open echoed throughout the house.

"Well, I didn't expect Aro to show up!" Ali said, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I only saw your cousin coming up. I know Aro didn't plan on coming here."

I didn't hear anything but Edward was immediately by my side and walked next to Ali and Jazz.

"Come on Bella. Don't worry, everything going to be fine," he murmured, holding my hand.

I squeezed his hand. "I'm not afraid," I said confidently.

"And who are these dears?" a strange vampire asked as we walked in.

"Why are you here Aro?"

"To check up on us," Edward whispered.

"I think I need an explination," he said and waved his hand for the others to come in. "I think… we _all _need to sit and talk."


	17. Chapter 16

_Sorry again for the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter with the visitors they were expecting._

Chapter 16- Decisions

Aro's POV

"Now, first, who are all these humans… and the new vampire."

"They are our friends. Why are you here?" Carlisle said, businesslike.

"Now, I'm your friend too dear Carlisle. I just want explanations."

"Yes, no, yes, and Bella, Esme, Jasper, and Edward," Edward said, motioning to the humans… and himself.

"So you can read minds… interesting."

"With an exception."

"What do you mean?"

He held on to the girl named Bella tighter.

"Surely not one of the humans?"

"Edward can't read Bella's mind…"

"But I can read yours and what you are thinking is quite disturbing."

"Yes, but it must be done. Are you planning to change them any time soon?"

"Edward was changed, wasn't he?" Carlisle asked, not answering the question.

Edward's POV

He nodded slowly. "But will you change the others?"

"Do we have a choice?" Alice spat. Why did he come here? To rub that Karrie left in our face? Ha! They deserve that no good low life.

"Alice, please."

"I know I know control my thoughts but I can't help it!" she buried her face in Jasper's chest.

"Why did you come here?"

"Just to drop in and see my old friend."

"To see if any of them want to go with him like Karrie did," I hissed. Bella rubbed my back.

"It's obvious which of you guys are having a relationship and the humans know too much. They must be changed or killed."

"You think we don't know that?" Emmett barked. "But hey-"

"Emmett, you may not like him but don't start," Carlisle warned.

"What happened my old friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Karrie come to us?"

"She got pissed at me," Emmett explained.

"Yes, because you never accepted her and then you took in… Rosalie is it?"

"I don't have to answer you," she said, crossing her arms as she leaned into Emmett.

"Yes, of course you don't. If this is a bad time…" he started. I can just wait upstairs to see why they are like this.

"Yes, such a good idea. It isn't like no one will find you. Are all of you going to hide in the closet?" The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," I said, standing up with Bella.

She smiled and we left the room.

Angela's POV

"Ben, maybe we got the wrong address. We should call her again."

"Ang baby, I'm sure she's here. Just wait a bit." He rubbed my back.

I nodded, unable to be worried.

"Hello?" Bella said, opening the door.

"Hey Bells!" Ben said. "It's nice to meet you as you again!"

"Hi Bella."

"Angela? You and Ben are still together?"

"Engaged," I said, holding up my finger.

"And expecting," Ben chimed in, rubbing my bulging belly.

"Wow."

"Now will you introduce us to the guy that has finally caught your eye?" I asked, eyeing the guy that had his arm wrapped around her waist. Bella letting someone touch her. He has to be special.

"Angela, Ben, this is Edward. Edward, this is my older cousin and her fiancé."

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you. How did you guys meet?"

"Let's get inside, out of this rain before we continue to talk. Shall we?" Bella gestured inside.

"Aro is gone," I heard Edward whisper to Bella but maybe I was mistaken. She just nodded, tightening her grip on him slightly.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Angela and her now-fiancé Ben. Angie, Ben, this is Esme and Carlisle, Ali and Jazz, and Em and Rose."

"Hi!" Ali said. She bounced up and gave us a big hug before dancing back to Jazz.

"Hello," Jazz said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"Hello dear, would you like anything to eat?" Esme asked.

"No thanks and hi." I could tell she was like a mother figure to Bella.  
"I'm so glad Bella found a family," Ben said, making everyone smile.

"I'm glad Eddie found someone to lay," Em said.

"Shut up Emmett."

He stuck his tongue out.

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

"Oh-kayy _mom_," he dragged out.

"Emmett if you don't stop messing around…" Rose started.

"Okay hon."

"Now that we're past Emmett being stupid," Carlisle started. "They said they were too busy to eat so I'll go defrost some pizza."

Esme patted his back while he walked out of the room.

"Bella has told us as much as she could remember about you two… so how have you been?"

"We've been so busy but when we heard from Bella we just _had _to come and see her!"

"What's the baby going to be named?"

"Aubrey Lin if it's a girl and Ryan Cole if it's a boy." I patted my belly. "How about you? I can't believe you still know my phone number!"

"I've been great." Bella smiled at Edward. "And of course I remember your phone number."

"Oh, and before you ask, Aunt Myra is happy with six kids. And not planning any more."

_Bella's POV_

Of course I wanted to ask about Aunt Myra! And Aubrey and Ryan, such pretty names.

"Bella, you hungry?" Edward whispered, making me shiver again.

Of course I am, starving. "Yeah," I confessed, leaning onto him.

"Pizza's ready!" Carlisle called.

Everyone gathered around and Edward managed to get one of the first pieces.

"Are you sure you guys aren't hungry dear?" Esme asked.

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose..."

"You're family. No imposing is needed."

"Okay… maybe just one…"

"Alice, is the guest room ready?"

"Of course mom." She rolled her eyes. And it would be red and purple, Angie's and Ben's favorite colors.

"Em, I gotta go finish my homework. Wanna help?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Sure. See ya' later!" he hopped after her.

Everyone laughed at that. "I actually have homework and your better at trig than me Ali, care to join me?"

"Sure." They cleared out.

"Well, you guys can clear out a room," I teased Angie.

"Ang, I think you should ask Bella _before _you forget."

"Oh, yeah! I did forget. How could I? Bells, think you could be my maid of honor?"

"Of course."

After catching up with Angie and Ben Edward and I were on my bed, talking.

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in," Edward said.

"Aro wants them changed… now or they die," Alice said with tears in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- I thought I already was

Edward's POV

Edward, Aro wants them changed, Alice thought before knocking on the door.

"Come on in."

"Aro wants them changed," she wasn't telling me, but Bella. "Now or they die."

She was crying. I know she didn't want to see Jasper in that kind of pain. Hell, I didn't want to see Bella in that kind of pain.

"Is there no other option?" I asked.

"He's seen them. He knows they know about us… he thinks if he isn't here to witness us changing you guys we won't."

"Can't you… I dunno… do something to make him go away?" Bella asked.

"His brothers and the rest of the Volturi will come kill all of us if he doesn't return."

"There's no other choice then?" Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should've seen him coming. It's my fault."

"No it isn't," Bella reassured. "And it was going to happen anyways, wasn't it? If you think about the bright side… I'll be able to stay with you guys forever." Forever. The word that came off of those beautiful lips.

I frowned. "Who will change them?" Certainly I can't change Bella, I'd kill her. I don't… I can't.

Edward, you won't kill her, Alice promised. "They get to choose. Angela and Ben are in their room and Aro said we can wait until they're gone but he will stay."

"Okay. Just so long as he doesn't decide to have a midnight snack." Bella wrapped her arms around her waist.

"If he hurts any of you I will tear his head off and send it to his dear brothers," I hissed.

She smiled. "Thank you." She kissed my cheek.

"I would never let him hurt you."

I love you. I wanted to scream it out. I love Bella. I don't care- yes I do care- if she loves me back. It means the world to me.

"Aww! That's sooo sweet! And to think, both of you thought of it at the same time!"

I would've blushed if I could've. Bella was a beautiful red.

"I love you Bella." I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek lightly.

"I love you too Edward." She leaned into my hand.

Bella's POV

"I love you too Edward." I leaned into his hand. My barriers were completely down now. The first time in a long time I could finally feel something. All because of this beautiful boy standing in front of me.

Alice slipped out, smiling. She meant this to happen. I know it.

He gave me a hug and we stood there for a while.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was." I smiled at my wave of confidence. "How about you? Will you be my…"

"Boyfriend?"

"I was actually thinking of a better word. You are much more than a boy. (twilight, yes) But yes. Will you?"

"I thought I already was," he said, bending his head down and kissing me lightly.


End file.
